


Bulb

by Tashilover



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Angst, prompt, tumblr inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: The sword has an unexpected side effect.A short fic based off of a prompt.





	Bulb

**Author's Note:**

> For the RVB angst, I prompted powerfulpomegranate to draw a pic of Tucker gaining immortality because of the sword.
> 
> http://powerfulpomegranate.tumblr.com/post/172006107810/i-spent-wayyyyy-too-long-on-this-and-still-feel
> 
> Please look at the amazing art they did.

Soon those photos start to fade too.

Eventually he'll forget who those people were.

Some days a memory will pop up in his thoughts.

A random sight or sound.

And he'll smile but have no idea why.

He'll keep moving forward.

Do the work that needs to be done.

On days when the afternoons were long

And the silence was continous

Sometimes Tucker will murmer to himself,

"I wonder why I'm here."


End file.
